The present invention is related to the field of data storage systems.
In the field of data storage systems, it is common to maintain a queue of storage requests inside a disk drive. Beyond its inherent effect of buffering the requests to help manage the timing of execution of the requests, a request queue also plays a significant role in achieving optimal performance of disk drives. Due to the nature of the mechanisms for accessing data on a disk drive, the overall performance for a given set of storage requests can vary widely depending on the order in which they are executed. If the requests are executed in an order that mimics the direction of rotation of the disk and preferred seek patterns, then the overall performance may be quite optimal. If the requests are instead executed in a more random order, significantly lower performance may be obtained. Thus, one important role of request queues in modern storage systems is to store a number of requests that are subject to re-ordering by an optimizing scheduler. As described in more detail below, in such systems the request throughput (number of requests per unit time) generally increases as the queue length (number of pending storage requests in the queue) increases up to an asymptotic level.
One drawback of a large request queue in a disk drive, however, is that the response time or access time for the requests is increased. For many types of storage requests, a reasonable amount of increased latency is a small price to pay for the improvement in overall throughput. However, there are some types of requests that are more sensitive to access time. As an example, when a block of data is being read from a storage system that employs caching, it is important in the case of a “miss” (i.e., a failure to find the block in the cache) to retrieve the block from the disk as quickly as possible. With a well-designed cache, the rate of such requests is generally low, and therefore the storage system performance is not particularly sensitive to the throughput of such requests. Rather, these requests require execution by the disk drive in the minimum amount of elapsed time. In the description herein, requests that require low access time are referred to as “high-priority” or HP requests, in contrast to relatively “low-priority” or LP requests for which throughput is a more important performance parameter.
Disk drives have been known to employ two separate queues in order to improve the access time experienced by high-priority requests when an optimizing scheduler is employed to improve overall throughput. The optimizing scheduler looks at requests in the high priority queue and schedules the most appropriate storage request from that queue. If the high priority queue is empty, then it schedules the most appropriate storage request from the low priority queue. Such a configuration is effective in servicing storage requests from the high priority queue ahead of the storage requests in low priority queue.